Withering Rose, Pure Snow
by Byjinn
Summary: What will it take for a frozen heart to be melted? In the end, would it be worth it? Could you lose everything and still be considered whole? AU that splits from cannon before the events of episode 15. Rated T, though that is subject to fluctuate depending on a few factors.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note  
**

**Hello everyone! This is my first fic that I am actually publishing due to the urging of my friend. This is meant to be a multiple chapter story that will center on Weiss. It follows cannon up until episode 15, as that is when this was written. Looking forward to any feedback I can get!**

* * *

White. Nothing but white for as far as the eye can see. Some would say that white is a beautiful color, I myself, however, can only envision white as a scary, lonely color. It is everything, and yet it is also nothing. An ephemeral ideology of perfection masks the desperation and despair that truly encompasses white. This world, a never ending landscape of white, is where I reside. Searching desperately for any trace of color on the monochrome horizon.

As if in answer to my prayers, a faint glow of crimson appears far away amidst the sea of white. Reaching out towards the faint glow, I begin to run. Closer and closer, faster and faster. The further I run, the further away the light appears. When my legs begin to burn in agony, the light begins to dim and I feel all the hope fade as my body grows as cold as stone. Detesting my own weakness, I scream into the sky as my world blurs and disintegrates around me.

"Weiss~~! It's time to wake up!"

A piercing voice invades my thoughts wrenching me from the dream. Mumbling incoherently, I force my eyes to open and see a face hovering inches over my own.

"W-what are you doing so close to me so early!?" I shout in dismay, hurriedly pushing the small form away with all my might. Ruby Rose topples backwards and onto the floor in a crumpled heap. Looking away from her in such a manner as to hide the low blush that has stained my cheeks, I rise out of bed and hurry over to my dresser in order to change into suitable attire for our mission today.

After pulling on my usual outfit I shift my focus to styling my hair in the familiar manner that it is usually in. I hear Ruby rising off the ground, mumbling something about just trying to help. A sting of pity pulls at my heart. Perhaps I should apologize to her. She was just trying to wake me up. Heaving a heavy, inward sigh, I decide to ignore the mumbling girl as I put the finishing touches on my hair.

Turning around and walking to the door, I grab Myrtenaster and double check that it has been properly filled with the maximum amount of dust.

"Come on slow poke! If we don't hurry we will be late!" I snap at Ruby who had been fussing around with something on her desk while I was getting ready. Hearing my voice seemed to snap her out of a reverie as she jumped slightly at my words.

"H-hold on one second okay! I have something for you." Ruby's voice escalated an octave or two as she hurriedly ran over and presented me with a present neatly wrapped in white and black paper. "I saw on the calendar that today is your birthday...so I got you a little something."

The way her voice faltered ever so slightly belied the shyness that was all but invisible in her facial expressions. Several emotions gripped my heart at once as I stood with a shocked expression on my face. Happiness, shyness, and giddiness. All the normal emotions when someone receives a gift gave way to fear.

I take an unsteady step backwards as flashbacks of past birthdays speed through my mind. Birthdays that I spent all alone. Birthdays where I was told I wasn't good enough to inherit the Schnee name and shouldn't have been born. Gifts full of scorn and judgment given in an attempt to placate a troublesome child. A complete detachment of affection has been associated with the concept of birthdays in my mind.

"W-w-what makes you think I would accept a gift from you!?" I shriek at her as I push her outstretched hands back at her. Turning, I fled out of the room at max speed. The pressure on my heart growing heavier and heavier by the second.

* * *

Two hours later I am running through the forest with Ruby, who has been unusually quiet since this morning. The forest is dark and full of trees that stand so close together that it would be easy to get separated if we were to act carelessly. Our mission today is a simple one that doesn't require our full team. We have been tasked to eliminate a roving pack of Beowolves.

As of yet, we have neither seen nor heard anything out of the ordinary. Keeping my ears perked and my eyes peeled, I survey our surroundings. Everything seems peaceful. Out of the corner of my eye, I spy a small indent in the earth around a cluster of trees that have taken on the shape of a tangle of witches.

Raising my arm in a signal to stop, I deviate from our path in order to investigate. Bending down I can clearly see footprints in the ground, though they not the footprints of a Beowolf. They appear to be the imprints from a pair of high heels. I wave Ruby over silently and point to the impression, hoping that she could provide some insight in the matter.

As she shuffled over to my location with her hood raised, a sound of something popping could be heard around us. In the next instant, a wave of fire came hurtling out from the trees to our left and slammed into Ruby. Turning her head towards the source of the fire, an expression of shock spread across her young face, she fell backwards but quickly regains her composure. Crescent Rose began to take shape in her hands as she readied herself to shoot in the direction that the flames had come from. Pushing down my fear for her at the moment, I arm myself as well and begin to circle around to the right as Ruby provided a distraction.

Through the thicket of trees I could barely make out a woman in a Chinese dress shooting barrage after barrage of flames toward Ruby. The young girl nimbly dodging the fire and maneuvering through the forest, closing in on the unknown threat. Steeling my resolve, I rotate Myrtenaster's chamber to light blue and shoot out a salvo of ice towards the woman.

"Take some of this." I whisper to myself as the ice quickly approaches and engulfs its target. Or...that's what I thought would happen.

Sensing my intentions through some preternatural skill or insight, the woman turns at the last second and blasts her flames in my direction, immediately melting the ice and leaving a faint trace of steam in the air.

Bewildered, I jump into the sky as my dust chamber revolves around. Using the new setting, I create a landing pad for myself as I continue to jump until I have cleared the canopy of the forest. From the new vantage point I can see that Ruby has rushed in and is currently trading blows with the woman. Revolving my dust chamber yet again, I channel beams of light toward my target in an effort to aid Ruby. The plan was to either hit or distract the woman long enough for Ruby to get a good cleave in with her scythe. Smiling at my own brilliance, I let my guard down. Ruby had apparently not noticed my back up attack and ran directly in front of one of the beams.

"Ruby!" My mind racing a mile a minute I cry out her name in an effort to warn her, but it was too late. She couldn't possibly dodge at that distance. I saw her turning towards me as if time had slowed down. There, after making eye contact with me for the first time since this morning, I could see tears streaming down her face and her eyes were red from what looks like hours spent crying.

_ I see. That's why her hood was up and she kept quiet all morning. She didn't want me to see how my actions earlier had stung. I had hurt her that badly, and now I was going to hurt her again._

Taking the shot full on in the chest, Ruby stumbled forward clutching at the wound. Running towards her with all my strength, I continued yelling her name.

_ Its okay. She's okay. That beam wasn't strong enough to cause lasting damage. I'm just overreacting. _

Tears were pooling together in my own eyes now as I reasoned myself through the jumble of thoughts.

Then it happened. My body became rooted to the spot mid-stride. My eyes blossomed wide open in terror as a cold sweat went down my spine. The woman in crimson, seizing her chance at an opening, sent a blade of fire soaring through Ruby's midsection. A violent explosion blew me back and into a tree with a loud thunk. "

Eugh!" I cried out as a spasm of pain ripples across my back. Crumpling to the ground I could see smoke billowing around where Ruby had been. Using the tree as a support I gently rose to my feet and searched for the woman.

"Hmph. She must have used the smoke to escape. Now...RUBY!? Are you okay?"

Mumbling to myself at first, I quickly change my immediate concern to locating Ruby and making sure that she was okay. Walking slowly over to where she had been standing, I cast about, looking for any sign of the girl. Then, I saw her.

Or at least, I saw what had become of her. In the middle of the charred clearing was Ruby, her torso completely separated from her legs. In the instant that I beheld her ruined form I ran forward, nearly tripping over myself in my haste. Quickly lifting her head and cradling it in my arms, I could tell that there was no longer a pulse in her delicate form.

"N...no. NO! This can't happen! You can't leave me! Stay with me! STAY WITH ME!"

Tears freely streamed down my face as I buried my head into the crook of her neck.

_It's my fault. All my fault. I was cold to her and it distracted her. I caused her to leave. I caused her to die. _

Crying my heart out, I began to feel light-headed as a wave darkness closed over me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has been encouraging and supportive of this story thus far! I'm really enjoying writing this and I really hope that at least a few of you are enjoying reading it as well! As always, any and all reviews would be loved!  
**

**Special thanks to:**

**Camo and D3 for being proofreaders and awesome friends~**

**Jenna for proofreading as well and giving me new ideas even though she isn't aware of it!**

**Aravitz for being supportive and also giving some interesting insight.**

**Articuno2011 for being supportive and putting up with long chats about stuff.**

**Yol'Do Vokun for leaving a review and allowing me to better my writing (hopefully).**

* * *

Waking with a start, I blink a few times to clear the haze of sleep from my eyes. As they adjust to the light, I began to take in the surroundings. Monochrome paint plastered the walls, tan curtains covered the windows, and an IV was attached into my arm leading up into a drip with a heart monitor not to far from my plain bed.

_Why am I in a hospital? Ugh...my head is pounding. Perhaps I should ring for a nurse to come and explain things?_

Turning my head, I spy a red button on the side of the bed with the words "CALL FOR AID" engraved above it. Instead of reaching for the button, my eyes fixate on the color.

_Red. _

A small gasp catches in my throat as the realization of the situation dawns on me.

_ Ruby! She...she was hurt...if I'm here...where is she?_

Thoughts racing through my head, I yank the IV out of my arm and quickly scramble out of my bed. Too quickly, it would seem, as a wave of nausea crashes over me and I slump to the ground with tears staining my face. The door slams open as a nurse bursts into the room, worry and concern evident on her face.

"Miss Schnee, are you all right? Here, let me help you back into your bed." The sweet yet stern voice left no room for argument as she immediately grabbed my arms and gently lifted me from the ground. "You've been through an ordeal dear, just rest for a little while longer."

"W..wait! Where am I? Where is Ruby? Is she being treated?" With my voice faltering slightly, I manage to squeeze out the words that have been caught in my throat.

Frowning slightly, the nurse begins to answer my questions with the same sweet voice as before, "You are currently in the hospital wing located within Beacon. You and your partner's aura signals went down around three hours ago, so we sent in team JNPR to investigate what happened. They found you passed out and brought you back immediately."

A wave of relief flushed throughout my body as the nurse guided me back onto the bed. "I see. I will have to express my thanks to them." Collecting myself, I mumbled these few words to no one in particular. Shaking my head, I turned to face the nurse, "Thank you, how is Ruby doing? I remember her being hurt."

A dark expression fell over the nurse's face and she refused to make eye contact. Feeling as though chains had grappled onto my heart, understanding hit me.

_She said that JNPR had brought me back...she didn't mention anything about Ruby being okay. Though she could simply be in critical condition!_

Grasping onto the one hope that I had, I reach out for the nurse and turn her to face me. "Please tell me, where is Ruby?" Contrary to the intense whirlwind of emotion threatening to burst out of my body, my voice was perfectly level and concise.

The nurse never got to answer her, for in that instant the door was thrown open with enough force that it was torn free of its hinges. Standing in the doorway was her teammate Yang; and she looked pissed. Her normally violet eyes had turned crimson whilst wisps of fire sparked around her body. Her hair seemed to burn in a brilliant radiance. Turning to look me directly in my eyes, I could see tears pouring freely and uncontrollably from the blonde.

In the next instant, Yang had charged into the room and grabbed the front of my hospital gown and raised me into the air before slamming me into the wall. Pain erupted through my back, causing a low whimper to escape from my lips before Yang began shouting.

"YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU LET HAPPEN, SCHNEE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH OUT FOR HER!" Pure anger seeped from Yang as she shouted with all her heart.

"I...I tried to help her... There was nothing I could do after she got hit by the fire." Tears began to flow freely through my eyes as well as I sobbed an excuse to Yang. Dread and despair gripped at my heart as I recalled holding Ruby's disfigured form before blacking out myself.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! YOU WERE THERE! YOU COULD HAVE PROTECTED HER!" Yang shouted as she raised her free arm and threw it into the wall next to my face. Ember Celica quickly blowing a hole through the monochrome paint.

"I..I tried my best! We...we got split up-" I began to explain, before Yang let loose another howl of anger and dropped me onto the floor. Staring down at me with such intense pain and loss, she drew back her first once more, aiming directly at me this time.

The nurse rushed forward, apparently getting over the shock of Yang bursting in, and grabbed Yang from behind. "Miss Xiao Long! This is a hospital and I will not have you treating a patient like this! I have called for the Headmaster and he is on his way here as we speak!"

Turning to glare at the nurse, Yang lowered her arm and slumped to the ground next to me and began to cry into her arms. All traces of anger towards Weiss were all but gone. "I..I'm sorry, Weiss... I just..I failed her. I swore to always be there for her and I lied. I couldn't protect her!" Sobbing, Yang turned to face me, her eyes having shifted back into her usual gentle violet. "W..what am I supposed to do now? She was my world."

_I'm so sorry Yang. I couldn't protect her either._

Reaching out I lightly pat her shoulder as we sob together on the ruined floor.

* * *

A few minutes later Professor Ozpin entered the room and looked down on us with a sad smile. "Well well, it seems you two have reconciled." He bent down to be on our level as he bowed his head to us, "I just want you both to know that I take full blame for what has happened. We had received faulty intelligence about the Beowolves. Due to my mistake, we have lost someone irreplaceable. Now, I know you are both grieving, but I need to ask something difficult of you. I need you...to identify the body for the coroner's report." He said the last sentence in almost a whisper. The slight hesitation showed that he knew he was asking for something very difficult for the two girls.

_Identify the body...what a cruel reminder to what I let happen. Yang was right, this is all my fault. Ozpin had no way of knowing all the factors. He wasn't the one who was unable to save Ruby. It was all me. So it is my duty to see this travesty through to the end.  
_

Yang and I slowly rose, using each other for support as we nodded our assent.

"Thank you girls. I deplore myself for having to ask this of you now of all times. Now, follow me then." Ozpin turned on his heel and began to lead them out of the room, and into the basement of the hospital wing.

* * *

The morgue was a quiet place. Everything was made out of stainless steel, giving the air a cold, almost overbearing feeling.

_The quicker we finish up here the better...I don't like this atmosphere._

Shivering slightly, I turn to look at Yang, seeing that her face appeared equally disturbed by the air in this place. A noise from Ozpin pulling a white sheet across a silver gurney made my heart stop. Laying there, naked upon the stainless steel, was the lifeless figure of Ruby Rose. A choked sob caught in my throat as I fought to look away, but my body wouldn't listen to the pleas of my mind.

_Here she is. Dead. Gone. Never again will she annoy me, or get in my way. Yet I only want to cry at that fact. Did I ever truly hate those irksome traits of hers...?_

Advancing forward with Yang, we gazed upon her form. Yang stood there in stunned silence, soaking the image in. Like me, she seemed lost for words. Ruby's body was pale white with no flaws upon the young girls body. The only mark marring her smooth features was the raw pink of the severed section of her torso.

Clearing his throat, Ozpin began to speak, "As you can see, she suffered only one wound. The shock wave from being sliced in half killed her immediately, so she felt no pain during the course of the fight. So that is at least good to know. Can you both now identify the body? Then we can leave and go up to my office for some coffee to talk about the future." His voice was clear and casual as he spoke, though I could tell that he was pushing himself for our sake.

_Wait...no other marks? That's impossible! She got hit by my light salvo full on in the chest. While it wouldn't cause lasting damage, there should definitely be at least a bruise! I have to check.._

Moving forward, I placed my hands on Ruby's smooth belly and applied some of my aura to examine the tissue. Sure enough, there was no trace of damage.

_If there is no damage...did I not hit her? No. I surely scored a hit, that's what allowed her to be sliced from behind. Then why is there no damage...?_

Turning around, I looked Professor Ozpin full in the eyes. "Professor...there is something wrong with this. Ruby got hit in the chest by one of my attacks during the fight, but there is no such indication on this body." Hesitantly at first, I quickly summed up what had happened in the fight as Ozpin and Yang listened to me with their utmost concentration.

"I see. Well, that certainly is a conundrum. I can only draw one conclusion from this..." Ozpin trailed off with his voice dropping to a low whisper as he observed his shoes with an apparent fascination.

Yang moved forward and asked the question on both of our minds, "...and what conclusion would that be..?" Hope bled through her words as she waited for the reply from the strange headmaster.

Looking up from his shoes, a twinkle had appeared in his eyes and a small smile broke his usual demeanor. "I'm saying that this body is not Miss Rose, which means that she could still be alive." As he spoke these words the chains around my heart faltered slightly as hope rained down on me.

_She could still be alive! We can save her!_

Sparks flew in front of my face as Yang lit up, literally, with joy. "Well what are we waiting for!? We have to find her!" The enthusiasm in her voice was was evident, as well as the meaning behind her words. She had lost Ruby once already. She would NOT lose her again.

Ozpin nodded and gestured towards the door. "Would you go and fetch Miss Belladonna and then meet in my office afterward? I shall be waiting to discuss what needs to be done."


End file.
